Keep Your Enemies Closer
by rayestar15
Summary: 1 year after TDWT, Heather still hasn't moved on from her mistakes on the show, especially those revolving around a certain Hispanic. However, she holds a secret that made her act as the Queen Bee that everyone witnessed on television. After being invited to a Total Drama Reunion, Heather's secret comes back to torture her. Will she escape and apologize to the cast or die trying?
1. The Fateful Day

Chapter 1: The Fateful Day

Heather's POV

I was running as fast as I can, carrying this stupid thing, running up that volcano to my future, to the million bucks, to Ale- No! I can't think of that now! I have been letting him cloud my mind and all he wants is to keep me from the million! i need to catch up, but he is just too fast! I made it to the top trying to catch my breath when I saw Alejandro, the one man who tortured me, yet at the same time seduced me with his charm, ready to throw his statue down. knowing I had lost, I had done the only thing I could think of.

" **No!** " and I saw Alejandro turn my way as well as everyone else. "gasp,gasp-I can't catch-gasp-my breath" I continued gasping for air cause I was exhausted! Then again, you would too if you were trapped in a cage in the middle of a lava pit and had to push yourself out only to run up a long path to this place only to see your arch enemy near victory!

Alejandro simply told me with that charming smirk of his " you look gorgeous when you've lost." and at that moment, I couldn't take it anymore. I had worked so hard, so freaking hard to get that money for my family, for my life! Without that money I am a dead woman when I get home! I just know that HE will hunt me down, I know it! I couldn't hold in the pressure anymore and just let it out. I dropped the statue that had supported me. "I worked so hard" I fell to my knees in defeat. "and now you're just gonna take the mil", I had dropped my hands to the floor at this point, "and vanish from my life forever" now I had began to finally let my tears out, crying my heart out, "just throw your stupid doll in the stupid volcano already." I had closed my eyes and dropped my head so that no one could see my tears.

Alejandro, instead of just doing what I had said, decided to toy with me more and said "so, what are you more upset about losing? the million orrr me?" Shocked by his question, my face went from shock to my usual angry face as i could not believe what he asked me. However, I did feel a light blush come up. I looked up and had said "Are you cracked? I would never fall for a jerk like you!" He walked over to me and kneeled down to speak face to face. Oh lord please don't let this man see me blushing! Please don't see the blush!

"Then why are you blushing?" Damn he saw the blush! Let's see think of an excuse fast. I know! "Hello! We're like, right beside hottest thing in the planet!" ... ok, I know, lame excuse, I know! Chris, who was getting wind from a fan and leaning on a huge ice block, just said "yeah." Alejandro stood up, his emerald green eyes still starin into my silver ones and said "Admit it Heather, you're in love with me."

WHAT! "What! I don't love, you I love-" I stopped myself before I could finish that, but everyone already knew what I was gonna say, especially Alejandro, who had a HUMONGOUS grin plastered on his face. I tried to change that as soon as possible "Er I meant hate, I meant I hate you!" Although my face said otherwise, full of embarrassment and confusion. I decided to just look away from everyone. Alejandro, who still seemed very happy, used this time to speak.

"I know what you meant. and I must confess" I felt a firm, yet gentle hand grab my chin and I looked down to see Alejandro's hand, then looked up into those green eyes. "At first, yes my intentions were purely strategic" He let go of my chin and Chris made a quick, but ignored interruption about confessions waiting. Alejandro continued, his back facing towards me.

"That is no longer the case, because you" He suddenly turned around and grabbed my arms, closing almost all space between us and forcing me to look into those beautiful, yet powerful jade eyes of his "You have stolen my heart." My eyes grew a little wider with complete shock. Owen awed and he and Sadie made small comments before Alejandro continued. "Our connection goes deeper than any game. Together, we could take over the world!" And his eyes grew wide for longing, for love, for hope of being loved back...

...by me. Now that I look at him and go back to our fun little moments, I realized something. I DO love him! I love you Alejandro I really do! I smiled back and said "Wow, I suppose I do feel a... a little something." "Mi amor." And he made the move as he closed what little space was left as his lips locked mine. I heard a few ews, but they were ignored. I hadn't felt this way since...

Him. Since HE was around. And then the emotions of my past came back. I remembered the times we kissed, the times when we embraced, and also of his betrayal. The way he used other girls for his own game and once I thought of those moments, the bad moments of Alejandro came. When he left Bridgette stuck to a pole, robbed Leshawna of her very fabulous soul, and even made Courtney lose complete control! All these thoughts rushed as I remembered that I couldn't trust anyone!

Everyone here wanted the million, and so did he! He is only distracting me so that way he can grab it and say 'sayonara Heather'. Well, I won't let that happen.

So I did the only thing I thought of. I kicked him where it hurts, hard! He fell on the huge ice block as I then yelled "A little something called _victory_! So long sucker!" As I then pushed my beloved off the volcano. Everyone cheered me on as I grabbed my statue and went on my way to victory. Duncan mentioned how someone needed to take la cucaracha down as I said "Yeah, boys are ok," Then I put my evil smirk on "But a million dollars is way better!" And with all my might, I threw the mighty statue down into the volcano, claiming me as the winner.

I cheered "Yes!" many times as Chris exclaimed " And that's a cool million for Heather, the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Everyone cheered as I grabbed the suitcase, opened it to take a peek at it's beauty, and kissed it many times! Finally I can live! I can just give him what he wants and I'll be on my merry way, well and alive.

Well, until some old guys suddenly appeared and said how pineapples cannot be thrown. I would've asked why, but the rumbling answered my question. And to make things worse, I feel a presence behind me only to turn to see the disfigured, monstified Ezekiel, who attacked me and tried to grab my case. No way was he gonna steal my one way ticket to staying alive! I fought for it until it finally slipped out of my grasp and into Ezekiel's, who had fallen into the lava pit with it.

Chris and I looked down, him with a smile, me with disappointment. My one chance to pay him and finally be rid of him and it's gone! No... "Woah, didn't see that one coming" and the volcano rumbled even more. "Any who, RUN!" yelled Chris as everyone, including me, ran off the volcano as it erupted. I didn't get the chance to see Alejandro before it was too late. I ran into the safety of the water as I turned to see the sight. I saw Alejandro begging everyone to wait for him as they had all ignored and stepped on him. Then the lave that was spewing had fallen all over him.

I would've cried out for him, for even though he is untrustworthy, he is still the same person who had, as he had said, stolen my heart. I didn't see what else happened for I turned around and tried to swim away along with the others. I did ask about the money, but had to nearly dodge a huge meteorite to survive.

Later on, Chris used his phone, which was luckily undamaged, and managed to call for people who could rescue us. A huge helicopter came and lifted us all up, even Ezekiel and Alejandro, who looked totally fried. When I saw him on board, I felt truly heartbroken. Why did my pride and lack of trust get in the way? I didn't even look his way as he passed by.

Eventually we made it back to Wawanakwa, where we were waiting to be taken home. When Alejandro left to be taken to a hospital near his home, I didn't even say goodbye, for I knew he was pissed to the point of no return. Eventually I went home with no million since that was the only million they had for the season. Ever since, I never once stopped thinking about Alejandro. I wish I could trust him, I really do. But he had used the same strategy I was shown back home, long ago. He had kept his friends close, but kept his enemies closer. I knew what he was doing to me and I **was not** going to be fooled by the same strategy twice.


	2. Normal Routines

Chapter 2: Normal Routines

Well, here I am, back home with no million, no guy, no NOTHING! Sometimes, I just feel like punching the damn wall! I go through three seasons, THREE, and I didn't get anything. It has been almost 1 year since that horrific day where I lost everything - the million, the man of my dreams (which I will never admit though), and my one chance to live. You see, let's just say that I ended up in the middle of blackmail with someone from my past. Now this blackmail was a life or death situation, either give this guy the million or give him my life. Not too many people know about that though, not even my parents.

So, ever since I got home, I tried to go back to my normal, happy self with my normal routine. This, however, didn't seem to work out due to everyone hating my guts. Everyone I knew had watched the show - all of it - even when I was the "queen of mean". Only 1 friend of mines remained and that was because she knew of my circumstances. Yes, I know I said no one knew, but this girl was there and, unfortunately, got caught in this along with me.

This girl had red, curly hair pulled up in a high ponytail and icy blue eyes. Her body was like an hourglass and if looks could kill, she would kill, hard! Her name was Elizabeth, but I called her Lezzy. so, Lezzy and I would go through our new routine now: wake up early, get ready and meet up in school, go through classes filled with hated stares straight in my direction, go through lunch where everyone tried possible to throw food at me and wet my hair (ugh, that has always been a pet peeve of mine!), then resume classes with endless stares, then ride the bus home where I go straight to my room to avoid my parents and dance my life away (at rare times when my parents are gone, sing).

Lezzy doesn't have it as bad, for she does socialize more and is more accepted; just only criticized with hanging with me. I try to hang out with her, but when she is with other friends, I am all alone. I have been more left out lately since I have been thinking about that day. Though it has been about a year, I never stopped thinking about those mesmerizing aqua eyes, his eyes! His eyes filled with hurt and pain as I betrayed him after he declared his love for me, me! Of all people! The one who was the "Queen of Mean", who couldn't get her hair wet for nothing, who had actually kissed Trent back in season 1 just to piss Gwen off!

Then the guilt comes in. The guilt of how I treated everyone, how I had turned into a monster out in the game. I hope never to see the competitors again, because if I do, I think I will just die right on the spot. They would call me the usual nicknames, especially Leshawna. Yeah I helped the girls get payback on Al, but really was that enough? Guess I'll never know because I'm never seeing them again!

Right now I am on the bus and had just been dropped off at home after another long, painful day at school. I trudged inside, said a quick 'hey' to my parents, who had been able to get my stuff back after that little home clip (yeah I didn't even bother yelling at them; I deserved to be kicked out) and closed my bedroom door. I wrote in my diary about today's events and looked back to my earliest entries, when I was happy.

After that, I couldn't help but change the routine a little, so I took out some old home videos and played them. I just enjoyed memories until I saw a specific one. It was of me when I turned 14 on my birthday and next to me was a blonde, hazel-eyed boy, staring lovingly at me in the video. I quickly turned my TV off in fear and began to sob my heart out. I couldn't help but remember the boy's name, the one who constantly haunted me.

James.

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I will make it up in the future so no worries!


	3. Drifted Memories

Chapter 3: Drifted Memories

Mist surrounded me, blurring my vision of where I was at. "Hello? anybody there?" I yelled as all of a sudden a scene of the living room appeared in front of me. It was a scene that occurred 7 months after my 14th birthday, after the day I decided to commit my life to him. My parents had been out and it was just me and him. I can see the two of us, black hair with blonde, silver eyes staring into hazel. Our bodies were against each other as the two of us slowly leaned into a passionate kiss. We had kissed for a few seconds before I felt him add more passion, more force. I realized that he was starting to go too far. Before things got out of hand, I pulled apart. He stared at me with disappointment.

"Look, James. I'm not ready to go that far just yet. We're only 14 years old and I'm not ready to go to the next level." I told James, the love of my life. His eyes suddenly shifted from a dreamy, bright hazel to a dull, bitter shade once I said that. "But Heather, my love, I cannot wait any longer. I must have you. I need you, Heather! I need you and I need you right now. I just can't!" As he then grabbed my forearms very forcefully in a tight grip. His grip stung!

"James, your holding on too tight! Please let-" Before I could finish, he forced me into a strong, forceful kiss that held no sparks. This kiss didn't have the same exploding fireworks like in his other kisses. 7 months of kissing and this was the first time he kissed me with not love, but instead yearning, anxiety. I tried to pull away, but he kept his grip and never let go. I was stuck! Was he going to ...

He stood up and forced me with him as he began to walk, me being forced to walk with him. I was able to see with my peripheral vision that he was heading for the stairs. 'Oh no he is!' Frantic, I did the first thing I had in mind: I hit him where it hurts - Hard! He kneeled down as I ran out of my house and to the first person I though of - Lezzy.

Once I reached her house, I banged on her door and begged to come in. She opened the door with a look of worry as she continuously asked me what had happened. I explained everything that had happened. She pulled me in a hug and tried to comfort me. She then told me she was going to call the police and went to get her phone, but as soon as there was enough distance between us, a loud crash was heard and next thing I knew, I was in a strong grip with a cold object at my temple. A click was heard and I looked up to see those dull eyes of his. Lezzy froze in place, phone in hand, number dialed and ready to call.

"Hang up and drop the phone or Heather gets it. NOW!" He yelled as Lezzy immediately obeyed. 'When did he have a GUN with him?!' He stood there and began to speak. "Alright! Since Heather doesn't wish to pay me with love" And he stared down at me, then back at Lezzy "Then she will have to pay me with her life because there is no way I'm gonna let her call the police on ME! And since you now know, you will have to join along with her!" He stared hard at Lezzy. "Well, what do you want us to do, give you $1 million or something?" yelled Heather in an angry/panicky voice. "Well, now that you offer... if you don't give me $1 million then I will kill you both. How does that sound? He asked with a smirk.

"WHAT?" yelled both females. "Where can we get that kind of money?" asked Lezzy, furious and giving one of her death glares. "I don't know, but if you don't, then might as well say bye bye." James said cooly. "So, hand it over?" he said. "What, you mean NOW?!" asked Heather. "Well, you mentioned it. Must mean you have the money already." "Well i don't!" "So sorry to hear that. Say goodbye then." he said as the gun clicked again and Heather closed her eyes, waiting for the blast and the feeling of her brains being shot out.

... CRASH. 'I'm de- wait, that wasn't a gun shot and I'm not dead.' Heather opened her eyes to see the police holding down James, Lezzy staring at the sight, and out the window, Lezzy's neighbors, holding a phone in their hands and talking to more cops outside. 'We're safe! thank you!' though that thought was short lived as they dragged him away. "Remember, Heather! $1 million or your life! Don't think that this arrest changes anything!" and he was put in the car, hands in chains.

A sudden thought came to mind and I rushed to James, who was in the cop car. The window was rolled down as I approached, as if the car knew I had something to ask him. "James, if you wanted to go that far, then why did you hold out for so long? Why wait 7 months and strike now? Why?!" I asked. He simply shook his head and said "You really don't get it do you? I needed to hold out for so long to gain your trust. I know this cause I have done this kind of gig before. Sorry to break your heart, sweetie, but your not my first victim, just the first to disapprove of moving forward. I use girls and leave them, going around to gain some kind of prize. You're actually the first to offer money as my prize though. You know what they say Heather, keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer." and with that, the window closed and the car drove off, heading to who-knows-where.

I simply stood, shocked at all that he had said. So, he just used me. Sll those dates, those kisses, they meant nothing! Why didn't I see this?! Maybe I was blind in love.

I jumped up with a startle, gasping for air. It was all a dream, just a dream. I checked the time and it was 3:00 a.m. I groaned and went back down. those words .. keep your enemies closer ... I will forever remember those words engraved in my heart. I have been remembering it and I even used those words back in total drama.

... keep your enemies closer ... true spoken words.


	4. Tearful Dances and Forceful Reunions

Chapter 4: Tearful Dances and Forceful Reunions

Alejandro's POV

Well, 6:30 a.m. and I'm on my way to school, a cup of McDonald's coffee in my hand. Thank god they are open 24/7! Now if only they could give me what I really, REALLY want! I wish I could have mi amor back, safe and snug in my scarred arms.

Yes, I still think about mi amor, practically everyday actually. I still remember when she dropped me off a volcano for 1 million dollars, but then again, who wouldn't! When you see THAT much money in front of you, greed overcomes your whole being, just as it did to me. I would've actually chose 1 million over her, HEATHER, my sweet angel! Sure I am upset how she, um, hurt me (BAD!) and cause me to gain permanent scars as well as losing my hair and being trapped in a crappy robot suit (GOD), but in the end, I deserved it.

I managed to manipulate the girls from TDI, even though they had boyfriends (except Courtney, who got dumped) and I made a fool of myself! I made myself look like a player in front of Heather, mi amor, and that turned her away from me. If only I could see her again to make this right!  
Oh well, for now I am back home, hair fully grown back and scars barely visible to the eye. oh, and did I mention I'm FINALLY OUT OF THAT PIECE OF CRAP OF A ROBOT SUIT?! Yes! But still, I can't help but feel empty. Not only that, but everyone at school now hates me, knows me for the manipulative man I am. They also seem to glare at me with utter disappointment, probably from losing Heather. I has been almost a year now, but people still treat me the same - avoid me and don't even bother with me. Even mi hermanos, Jose and Fernando, give me a glance of disappointment when walking past me and barely even acknowledge my existence.

So, yeah my life has pretty much been hell for me. I just go through school everyday, alone, and go home. In my room, I sometimes play my guitar and practice songs that I tend to hear when online. I just wish mi amor were here ...

Heather's POV

I just went through another day at school and finally came home. I quickly ran to my room and closed the door, even though no one WAS home since my parents work late all the time now. I guess it was more out of frustration. so, I decided to go online and look up random junk. I came up on this song and when I listened to it, I knew I just had to dance to this. It will basically be my dance of guilt, of sorrow, of lost. It reminds me of me and Alejandro perfectly-including my betrayal. So, I played it, with volume up high, and began to dance, singing along as well to the lyrics shown.

Here We go  
Welcome to my Funeral  
Without you  
I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die

Here I go this is my confessional  
A lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die

I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick its all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it  
With every move I die

When did I become such a hypocrite  
Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it  
With every move I die  
On the floor I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die

I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick its all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it  
With every move I die

This is it  
And now you're really gone  
this time  
Never once thought  
I'd be in pieces left behind

Im dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it  
With every move I die

Out of breath from that rather inspirational dance, Heather finally flopped onto her bed and began to sob her pitiful life away when she heard a small sound downstairs. She ran down to find mail at her doorway. She got the letters and skimmed through. 'Probably some junk and bills' but then she saw one addressed to her. She opened it and read it.

Dear fellow ex-contestant,  
We are here to invite you to come to the yearly Total Drama Reunion. There you can reunite with friends, play games, do karaoke, and eat all the food you want (don't worry, it's real, edible food). So come join all the campers and cast mates on the yearly celebration. Oh and by the way, if you don't come, we will have to bring you by force so don't bother running.  
sincerely,  
Chris McLean

...  
I had to read through 5 times before it slowly sank in. "WHAT?!"

Alejandro's POV

I had gotten home and just read my mail received from Chris. "... WHAT?!"


	5. A Lost Friend

Chapter 5: A Lost Friend

Heather's POV

I couldn't believe it... I was being asked to go back. TO THEM! The people who hated my guts! And the worst part is that I had no choice, knowing Chris, he isn't kidding when he says that he will bring us by force. I groaned in agony and fell on my bed, looking up at the purple ceiling above me as my head swirled with painful memories. I had to go back... I had to see them... see HIM. I couldn't bear to go over and see what the lava has done to him, his perfectly long choppy brown hair, that beautifully tan skin, those plush perfect lips...  
I couldn't handle it and decided to call Lezzy, at least she is willing to listen to my constant rants about my inner turmoil. I dial her number and wait for her to pick up, hearing the ringing of the phone until it is cut off. "Heather?" she asks from the other end.

"Hey Lezzy, you will never believe what is happening to me right now?"  
"You have to go to a Total Drama Reunion and meet the other competitors again?"  
"How did you know?!"  
"I just saw a commercial about it. Chris announced that the reunion will be broadcasted live on television."  
"... God damn it. I have no choice! He will make anyone who refuses to go go by force! I can't go back, you know that! I can't risk seeing Alejandro again, you know why! I can't be reminded... not of Him again!" I began sobbing as the thought of James consumed my mind.  
"Hey hey hey don't cry on me Heather! Look, James is long gone out of our lives. I say this is your chance to make amends with everyone, especially Alejandro. Especially it being live, then the viewers can understand too and forgive you. This is your chance Heather, to forget about the past and move on!"  
"I don't know Lezzy..."  
"Girl, you totally got this. Show the world who Heather really is and tell James that he ca n kiss your- *bang bang*"  
"Lezzy?"

"Lezzy?! LEZZY?!"  
"... *click*"

... What just happened? I don't know, but that didn't sound good. I ran out of my room and ran out of the house (it's a good thing my parents aren't home yet) to Lezzy's house. It's a good thing she lives in the same block as me. I reached her front porch to see the door wide open, as if by force. My grey eyes widened as I ran inside and dashed all over the house in a silent manner, just in case someone was still here. I finally reached the last room in the house: her room. I turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. What I saw was a true horror...

*Flashback*

A lonely girl with black hair tied in 2 ponytails cried and sat down on the sidewalk, tears shedding down her cheeks onto her red dress. The littler girl only focused on her purple sandals as she cried, not noticing another little girl, with red curly hair in a low ponytail and a bright blue-green shirt with a black denim skirt, seeing her and walking her way over. The red-head walked up to the girl and poked the crying girl's head to get her attention. The crying child looked up at her with silver eyes, gleaming with tears, into icy blue eyes filled with confidence.

"Why are you crying kid?"  
"I-I moved here a couple d-days ago and I have no friends here. I've been playing dolls by myself and it's lonely. My Barbie is lonely and it makes me sad to see her so lonely."  
"oh..."

The red-head ran back to her house without another word, leaving the little girl to look at her Barbie doll in her hand before beginning to cry again. She would have cried again, but the red-head came back, running, a Bratz doll in her hand. Panting, the red-head sat down next to the child and showed her the Jade doll and smiling happily.

"I'll play with you. This is my Jade doll. I know it's not a Barbie doll, but they both are pretty to me and they are both dolls."

The little girl looked at the red-head. The red-headed girl noticed and smiled before reaching her hand out to the little girl.

"I like you. Let's be friends. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lezzy!"

The little girl looked at the hand before smiling and taking it in her pale ones, shaking hands with her new friend.

"My name's Heather."

The two girls stopped shaking hands and smiled at each other. Lezzy then grabbed her doll and held it out to Heather.

"Hi, my name is Jade. Let's be friends!"

Heather copied this act with her Barbie doll.

"Hello, my name's Barbie. Let's be friends."

"Hey Heather, looks like you and Barbie aren't lonely anymore! Let's play!"

The 2 girls smiled before playing with their dolls, not knowing of the close bond that will grow between them in the future...

*End Flashback*

Heather slunk down to her knees as she took the scene in with her dilated silver eyes. Splattered on the girl's blue-green walls, her teal bed with stars decorating the sheets, even her white dressers and closet, was red. Dark crimson red. Blood red. And sprawled on the floor of the room lay a body in a dark red pool. A body with curly red hair and dull icy blue eyes frozen open in fear. I crawled to her best friend and checked for a pulse... nothing. I couldn't believe this, my best friend was dead! Lezzy was dead! I quickly reached for my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is 911-"  
"Hello Hello! My friend is dead and we need you now!"  
"Ok ma'am, calm down! What is the address?"  
"1052 NW 54th Place!"  
"What is the name of the victim?"  
"Elizabeth Fernandez!"  
"Your name?"  
"Heather-"

The last thing I remember was seeing the tiled floor below me and feeling an immense pain on the back of my head. The last thing I heard as the attacker hung up my phone was this:

"So, where's my money my love?"

And I blacked out.


	6. The Mysterious Past & Haunting Present

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Past in the Haunting Present

Heather's POV

'Ugh, my head!' I slowly woke up and opened my grey eyes only to be met by darkness. Not knowing where I am and not wanting to stay any longer than I have to, I started crawling to find my way around and, hopefully, bump into a wall that would have some kind of light switch. I continued like this for a few more seconds, wondering how freaking big this room could possibly be, before I felt two pairs of strong arms grab my own slender ones and force me to stand in place. I tried to struggle with all my might, to no avail. Deciding to sound tough instead of scared and weak, I brought up my 'Queen Bee' persona that I thought I would leave behind after that day in the finale.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Oh nothing much my love, just what you owe me."

I froze right there, ceasing my struggles right then and there, before the lights were finally turned on by a man, that same man I hadn't seen since the day I was almost raped... I could only manage to whisper the only thought running through my fear-stricken mind as I stared at his spiky blonde hair, those familiar hazel eyes.

"James..."

"Hey babe, long time no see."

He walked away from the light switch and walked towards me. Not being able to stare into those hauntingly hazel eyes, I simply stared down to the ground to try to keep control of the fear dwelling up inside of me.

"Look up at me, dear."

I refuse to do so! I can't stare into those eyes, the ones that only wanted me as his own personal bi-

"AGH!"

"I said look at me!"

He had pulled my long black locks and forced my head up so I had no choice but to look into those distasteful eyes of his. He smirked as he looked through my tough persona and saw the fear hidden beneath. He chuckled at me before continuing.

"So, where is my money babe? After seeing you willingly get your hair shaved off and burning that moronic Hispanic alive live on television, I would think you would have gotten the money by now."

I glared at him to hide the pain behind my reminder of Alejandro's fate.

"You should know what happened if you saw the show while rotting in prison Jamesey-"

I was cut off with a smack in the face, hard enough to give me a bruise later, as James glared at me with pure hatred that contradicted the loving tone in his voice.

"Don't call me that wretched name Heather! You know how much I hate it. But by the way you're acting I assume you don't have the money then. Oh well, I guess you will have to repay me in another way then. You are going to stay here and become my new 'playtoy'"

He snickered at that last part while I felt some confidence grow back in me.

"Ha, as IF I would EVER become your playtoy. Makes me wanna barf. And where exactly IS here anyway?"

"Well my love, you are hidden away to a secret location. You see, I managed to escape from prison after your little failure live and gathered a group of men who were like me: betrayed by their women and wanted revenge. So we found this place and formed the Hive of the Betrayed and Vengeful, or HBV for short."

"Sounds like a sexually transmitted disease-"

Oh yeah... definitely bruised.

"You better shut that black hole of yours before they suck my fist in there. Don't think you want to lose anymore teeth then you did on that petty show. Anyway, we joined together and kidnapped our hated lovers to do whatever we please with them. If anything you should be grateful Heather. Other men here have done... horrid things to their women, even killed them I'm afraid. I, however, don't intend on killing you... as long as you behave yourself. Got it?"

He tugged on my hair roughly at that last question, but I stayed silent and glared at the ground, my loose hair shadowing my face from James. He simply grunted before ordering the two men to let me go before throwing my head towards the floor, earning a painful groan from me. One of the men tossed a filthy white, now a mix of white, grey, and brown, on the floor before they retreated to the exit of the room.

"We will leave you for now in this cell. Usually you get a roommate, but we are currently waiting on her. Get dressed in that and wait until we come back with your roommate."

The doors closed as I remained on the ground. I remained still until I couldn't take it anymore and finally release the tears that I had been holding in all this time. I can't believe it! Why did I have to get dragged into this?! First I lose my best and only friend Lezzy, then I get knocked out and dragged on the dirty floor, which messed up my hair (hey, it is my prized jewel so don't judge me), and then I came face-to-face with my one true nightmare. And to top it all off... I never got to apologize for anything that I did. I never apologized to the competitors for what I did.

I never got to apologize to Trent for kissing him, to Beth and Lindsay for using them and then insulting them later on, to Gwen for reading her diary and messing with her relationship with him, to everyone else for always bringing them down and insulting them... but most of all... to Alejandro. For all the horrible things I said to him, for trying to sabotage the votings and get him eliminated, for losing his trust, for kicking him *ahem* there... and... for never telling him the truth. For never telling him that I DID love him and for stabbing him in the back, betraying him. I'm so sorry everyone... Now I will never get a chance to tell you that... to tell you everything.

So I changed into the despair-ridden dress as I crumbled up in the corner of the dim room and cried myself to sleep.

Alejandro's POV

I crushed the letter in my hand, but didn't throw it away. After all, I have to go, even if I didn't want to. Knowing Chris, he isn't when he said he will bring us by force. I groaned and went out to get some fresh air. I went out and simply stared out into the now night sky as I contemplated on what is now happening to me. I have to go back. I have to see them again... see HER again. Her soft black locks of hair, her beautifully squinted silver eyes that shone whenever she gained victory in a challenge, her plush lips that, though usually saying hateful remarks, held a loving beauty to them. If only I can hold her slender body in my strong arms, make all that hate go away.

People really didn't give her much of a chance, that was one thing I noticed about her. Like when she hurriedly threw that gold cushion from first class to DJ when he was drowning in the ocean. People thought she was doing it to be in an alliance with him, but I knew better. If that was really the case, she would have done what I said and asked him before giving the cushion. She cared more than people realized and I saw that in those moments.

After I came back, I quickly watched the other two seasons she was in and noticed a change between the first and second season. She seemed to show a more compassionate side in the second season. The way she felt bad for Leshawna when she was crying (even though it was fake) and voted for Leshawna to take the award, when she asked DJ if he was alright when he looked guilty and sad,helping Harold to get Leshawna better even AFTER she found out about Leshawna's lie, and all the times she got shocked in the aftermath because she kept lying about how she finds Courtney a worthy opponent, Lindsay to be smarter than she looks, Beth as a possible threat, and admiration for Harold's yo-yo skills. There is more to her than people realize... and I can see that.

There is more to her than any of us realize. At first, I was angry with her for what she did, but after watching all the episodes... I noticed something. I saw actual sympathy and regret, if only at moments, hidden behind her infamous glare. And when I saw that episode of when we kissed, I saw her eyes opened before she kissed back... opened wide with fear. She is hiding something... and maybe this is my chance to find out. I wanted nothing more to do with her at first, but I realized I can never let go of Mi Amor... I gotta talk to her. I will find her at the reunion... and I will get the truth out of her. I have to, not only for my sake, but for hers as well... because those fear-ridden eyes opened wide when she kissed me told me more about her than she ever did on the show.


	7. New Roommate & Heather's Disappearance

Chapter 7: The New Roommate and Heather's Disappearance

Heather's POV

I don't know how long I had been asleep on the cold unforgiving floor, but the loud sounds of a door slamming, followed by a soft whimper and sob, woke me from my slumber as I opened my eyes. My silver eyes fell upon a girl who seemed to be no older tan 16 years old, being 3 years younger than her (I am 19 years old now, considering I was 18 when I was actually on the show). She changed into her own dirty white dress on her shivering form as I slowly stood up and walked towards her. I wanted to at least help comfort her since she seemed just as terrified as I probably did when I was thrown into this prison. When I actually touched her shoulder with my pale hand and saw her turn to me with fear-stricken icy blue eyes, I just couldn't find the right words to say to her.

"Um... hi?"

She blinked some fear out of her snowy eyes and managed to utter a hello back. She introduced herself to me, her name being Lorene Sanders, but she told me to call her Lorrie instead. I didn't even need to open my mouth to tell her my name because she had seen the Total Drama show when it showed last year. I was embarrassed, considering my behavior on that horrible show, but she doesn't seem to mind, probably because of the situation we are in. There isn't any other explanation for why she is fine with being stuck with Total Drama's 'Queen Bee'... right?

"So, do you know where we are Heather?"

"Well according to my psycho of an ex, we are trapped in a prison for girls who dumped their men or whatever that is controlled by these men in some club named off a sexually-transmitted disease."

She chuckled at that statement-wow I was actually able to make someone laugh, haven't done that in a while-before asking why I was in this hellhole. Since we were going to be roommates, I decided to tell her the truth... OK only part of the truth. I didn't tell her how the Total Drama act of mine was fake only to get money for James. I think it's too early to give away that much. I just told her about the night James tried to rape me (again, I didn't include our little money deal). She seemed to accept my story and nodded before sharing to me about herself.

Apparently she had been dating some American brunette who became too obsessive of her and she decided to end it with him. She even put him down gently, but he threw a lamp at her direction before she ran off to get away from him. Her family moved to another state after that since her dad had a new job over there. It turns out that she is only a few blocks away from me! Huh, what a coincidence. Just last night she was walking her dog when they kidnapped her, successfully this time, while her dog chased them to no avail once they reached the car.

After we both shared our stories (well, part of mine anyway), we ended up being called out by one of the HBV members (seriously, couldn't they have chosen a better name?!) to 'introduce' the new prisoners.

Lorrie and I followed the blonde boy with purple eyes to a large auditorium. The room was a snowy white and surprisingly clean, considering the conditions of our dresses and cells, with bold red metal seats, a large red curtain, and multiple girls, probably the youngest ones being 14 and the oldest ones being in their 40s, as we were pushed on-stage with about 10 others. As I looked to the filling auditorium, I can assume there were about 100 women, all in their own shameful white dresses and dirty bare feet, wearing scared expressions on their faces and dirt in their hair.

As we waited for what torture would come to us on this judging stage, Lorrie reached out and grabbed my hand and, as I looked to her, she wore this expression on her face, it asking me to not let go no matter what. Being scared myself for what was to come, I tightened my grip and, unfortunately, looked away back into the crowd. The men that guided us here, including that guy with the blonde hair and purple eyes, sat in the front row with blank expressions.

Just when the room grew quiet, James and a few others entered the stage and stood in front of us as the misery began.

"Hello HBV members and prisoners, today we are here to celebrate the arrival of our newest guests. Now today we have a special guest that will be joining us because we have a celebrity here with us!"

The audience, whether out of excitement or fear, gasped at this announcement. I internally groaned as he had to put me on the spot light in this 'oh joyous' occasion (and by that, I was being sarcastic).

"Yes, you see I actually dated her back when we were only 14 years old."

The women in the audience gasped again, only in shock and horror. It's not like James is a big deal or anythi-

"So I now introduce you to the one who broke the heart of the leader of the HBV, Heather!"

WHAT?! Out of all the people, the one I dated had to be the leader of this sexually-transmitted disease named organization? You have GOT to be KIDDING ME?!

I was forcefully pushed to the stage by some stalking weirdo behind me, having to let go of Lorrie's hand, until I was standing right next to James, who through his disgusting hands around my shoulders. He tugged me really close to him (his disgusting scent rubbing off on me. EW!) as he continued his announcements. To be honest though, I just couldn't bring myself to pay attention. I mean, I was stuck in some crazy dungeon for girls who dumped their ex-boyfriends like NORMAL people, and instead of moving on from life these no-lifes decided it would be a good idea to kidnap us to have their revenge. Geez, they need to learn to get a li-

"Heather!"

I came back to the real world as James yelled at me, forcing me out of my safe thought bubble. He ordered me to go back to my spot and, not wanting to get on his, or anyone else's bad side, I quickly ran back to my spot and grabbed Lorrie's hand, this time with a tighter grip from both of us, as James then announced that we we're to go through some kind of... test. Uh-oh, by the way he said that, it doesn't look like it's going to be good. Can someone help us OUT OF THIS CRAZY PLACE?!

Alejandro's POV

I couldn't move, not even a little. It was morning, but now I wish that I hadn't woke up. As I sit there, sipping my coffee that burns my tongue (it at least lets me know that I am awake) as I watch the news with a blank expression. I didn't even realize when me hermano, Jose, entered the room in all his 'glory' (and by that, I was being sarcastic).

"Hey Al, trying to burn your tongue like you did your body on that embarrassing television show you starred on?"

I didn't even flinch when he called me Al, and he knew that there was something wrong the second he noticed my lack of reaction.

"What are you watching little brother?"

He turned to the television and watched with me as the news lady talked about the breaking news.

"Now this is what we have so far this morning on the disappearances of 14-year old Lorene and 19-year old Heather..."


	8. Heather's Despair & Alejandro's Capture

Chapter 8: Heather's Despair and Alejandro's Capture

Heather's POV

It's only been one week, ONE FREAKING WEEK, and I'm already miserable! These men weren't kidding when they said they would have revenge on their ex-lovers! I've seen it all here: abuse, rape, and so much more. It's even more disturbing when you know so many people are looking and not doing anything about it! The guys here are easy to remember (I mean, who could forget the face of a psychopath), so not only did I know who to avoid, but I also noticed that that blonde kid who brought us to the auditorium on my first day hasn't shown up in a while, but who cares the less of them the better! Despite the torture that everyone else was getting, none of the guys were touching me at all, probably because James ordered them to leave me to his own hands (oh god, I get shivers at how possessive he is), and I was left watching everyone else suffer, the possibilities of my torture growing in painful variety. I know I shouldn't be complaining since I don't have a single scratch on my body, even being well-fed compared to the other ladies here, all malnourished, weak, and beaten up, but I knew James. He was waiting for the right time to strike while I stressed and scared myself continuously with the endless possibilities of what kind of torture waits in store for me... and when he does strike... it will be hell that no one else in this entire building has faced... and it may just be the end of me.

I was with Lorrie in our cell right now, watching her bruised arm swell up to a dark indigo as we both sit on the rough gray floor on our knees, wishing that we could get out of here. Though this place was torture, Lorrie was probably the only good side in this whole mess. She was the only one who talked to me since no other girl liked me, with me getting more food and stuff (I can't hide my food to bring to Lorrie since I'm always being watched by one of the HBV members) as well as my reputation in Total Drama. We've managed to talk to each other and learn more about our lives before we got kidnapped. Every time we got thrown in our cell, we'd just talk and try to forget the situation we were in, even managing to laugh and make jokes in here. She even teased me a little about Alejandro which, though it hurt when he was mentioned, I couldn't help but blush or deny my feelings for him, though I think Lorrie saw through my little charade. Lately though, I couldn't help but feel horrible since the anxiety from James' unknown torture has been eating me alive and I also knew that, in the end, Lorrie only spoke to me because we were roommates. She wouldn't care if I was gone...

"Lorrie, are you going to be ok?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine. My ex can be rough though, huh?"  
"I noticed. I just wish there was a way out of here."  
"Me too. I miss my family back home."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but me too. Even if my siblings pulled a bunch of pranks on me, I've never missed them more than I do now."  
"Yeah. I'm a single child, but my cousins are kind of like that with me."

I shifted a little, my legs starting to feel those invisible ants crawl on my skin, as I sat Indian style, legs and arms crossed, and closed my eyes as I start thinking of the possibilities of punishment for me waiting beyond that cell door.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this!"

Lorrie scoffed at my comment before speaking up.

"Take more of what? Nobody hasn't even touched you and you're even well-fed! James hasn't even done any torture to you!"  
"I know... and that's what scares me."

I couldn't help but break down a little as I continued on, knowing what he's really doing to me. Lorrie must have noticed my change in composure because her glare softened a little as her attention turned to me.

"While everyone else here is receiving beatings, rape, and lack of food, James hasn't even done anything to me. He's trying to bond with me even after he kidnapped me, even bringing me to secluded areas like the roof, and yet he hasn't made a single move on me. Why? Because he wants to torture me with anticipation. He knows that deep down I am scared to death with just thinking of what he has planned for me! He's taking his time because he is waiting for the best moment to strike, for when I am about to lose my sanity on what he is doing and then use the worst kind of punishment possible to get me... and when he does, he will end me for good. I wait everyday for him to do something and the fear in me grows bigger as he waits longer, loving to see every second of me in misery. And the reason that he treats me well, feeding me and stuff, is so that everyone else can grow hating me so that, when my end comes, no one would even give a damn when I die. He wants me to die without anyone in the world caring about it, so that when I die, I die alone in this world. No one'd give a damn anyway if I die and he would use my cruel tactics on Total Drama to excuse it... I know I didn't deserve to live... but I didn't think I'd die this way-

I was cut off from my pitiful but true speech as I felt frail arms wrap around me. I would have struggled to get out of her arms, knowing I don't deserve her pity or anything, but she was in such a weak state physically that I didn't have the decency to push her off with her conditions.

"Listen Heather and listen good. I know that things may seem bad and that you've done bad things in the past, especially on that show... but that doesn't make your life meaningless. If anything, that should encourage you to stay alive and find a way out of here so you can apologize for what you did. If no one cares, then try and give them a reason to care! Don't just rot away in despair and let yourself die like this. We will get out of here something, I'm positive! So Heather, don't give up! I know what I've seen you do on the show, but this isn't a show! This isn't a game! This is a real life or death situation and you aren't going to treat it like one! We've even gotten close through this past week, remember? We've managed to make jokes and laugh and cry together in the past week, so that makes you my friend doesn't it?!

My silver eyes widened at that comment. Did she just call me her friend? She really though of me that way, she didn't hate me?! I couldn't help but just break down right there and wrap my arms around her thin figure, sobbing on her shoulder as she patted my head like a mother would a child, which is funny since I'm the older one in this situation. She decided to continue since my tongue was tied at the moment.

"Look, you and me are going to get out of here! We just need to figure out a plan, but when we do we are leaving together, got it? Then you can apologize to everybody, especially that Alejandro guy! I know you like him a lot, you blush every time I mention him. I'm sure that he still feels the same way too and he wouldn't want to lose his love to despair or to another guy. So you are getting out of here, got it?!"

I blushed at the mention of Alejandro again, but didn't say anything and just nodded, knowing that it would be pointless to deny my feelings anymore. But for now, I needed to think of a plan! I practically had the building memorized already since James always took me to walk around and "admire" the place (how disturbing), but question is how do we get out of these cells without looking suspicious. I informed Lorrie of this and we both start thinking of ways to get out of here.

"So, we just need to find out how to get out without looking suspicious, but how?"  
"Can I help?"

Lorrie and I turned our heads sharply towards our door to find ourselves staring into sincere purple eyes. There, in front of us, was the purple-eyed blonde-haired boy that had gone missing throughout the week. I couldn't help but ask the first question that came out of my mouth.

"How much of that did you hear?"

Alejandro's POV

"GAH, ok I'm going sheesh!"

Chris' 'escorts' ended up finding me after I hid inside of the attic of Jose's friend's house. They were currently dragging me away as I wondered how they managed to find me... that is, until I saw Jose carrying my bags, already packed, and his friend holding his cellphone and a stack of cash. My face contorted to anger as I glared at them.

"TRAITORS!"

"Have fun little brother!"

I was shoved into the car as my bags followed, smacking me in my tan face, before the car door closed and, before I knew it, the car started driving. I sighed in sadness as I go through the news I saw a week ago. Heather has gone missing, along with a few other girls like some Lorene chick, but the only name that stood out was Heather, especially when displaying a picture of Mi Amor on television. I didn't want to go to this reunion anymore, not if I can't make up with Heather, or at least try to, and I was going to hide out... but mi estupido hermano had to reveal where I was to Chris' crew! Oh well, there was nothing I can do now. Might as well get this hell over and done with, besides I think Chris wants me to do a performance, considering they also packed my guitar with my stuff. My brother knows that I don't bring that anywhere unless I was performing somewhere. Maybe I can sing a song for Heather, where ever she may be, and hope that she can hear the words that I have to say then...


End file.
